


【陆林】抄送第一百章：拉灯以后

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work, 残次品, 陆林 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	【陆林】抄送第一百章：拉灯以后

抄送《残次品》第一百章

 

林静恒眯眼瞧着他，额头上也布了一层薄薄的细汗，刚才亲热的余韵以朦胧雾气的形式呈现，使他的眼神与平时很不同，带着几分湿润的诱惑。陆必行心头通电般一颤，心脏立即饱胀一股情绪，叫他迫不及待。

他“腾”地扑过去，一口含住林静恒的喉结，柔软的舌尖抵住那点硬骨……这个操作来得猝不及防，林静恒被突如其来的湿热裹得一激灵，腰身本能地朝陆必行贴去。

身体直接传达的欲望讯号很明显，陆必行脑中飞快地在一堆理论知识中挑挑拣拣，没有发现可用的，便当机立断将其抛在一边，一边摸索着找到林静恒的手扣住，一边试探着分开林静恒的腿……这位主动让出攻位的将军十分配合，分开了足够陆必行趴个大马趴的空间，叫他受宠若惊、贼胆大开。

比之在上一段中小心翼翼的被动承接，此刻把握主动权让陆必行在这件事的操作问题上突然无师自通，奔放许多。他跪在林静恒两腿之间，躬着身，沉下腰与他磨蹭，眼中含着一片不知从何而来的泪花，辍头去和林静恒热烈地接吻。

情热在压抑而细碎的呻吟中爆发，吻不不章法，舌尖缠绵，搅动口腔发出令人羞耻的声音，呼吸和眼角一并发热，两人皆有些疯意。

磨磨蹭蹭的下身都高热而肿胀，自发的接触不足以抚慰情欲，陆必行分出一只手握住它们，时而令它们紧密摩擦，时而仅顾揉搓林静恒，一面意乱情迷地缠吻，一面无法预料地偷袭。

“呃……”

这一手着实阴险，刺激迅猛而剧烈，逼得林将军自喉咙间露出一声短促的惊叹，分开的双腿蓦然收回，夹紧这人的腰。陆必行半扑在他身上，手中握着的东西渗出一点清液，不知是谁的，触感黏稠得十分色情，他呼了口气，身体稍稍下移，扶着自己靠近林静恒小嘴一般收缩的穴口。

陆必行：“我……我不客气了。”

林静恒：“……”

陆必行胸怀澎湃的喜悦，竟未曾意识到自己说了一句多么迂朽而煞风景的话，他讨好地亲了亲林静恒发烫的眼角，就哆嗦着两根沾满润滑液体的手指，照着林静恒的小口扒拉。

粗重的呼吸声弥漫满室，不得尝的空虚令人微微烦躁，林静恒正想鞭笞他的拖拖拉拉，便发现这人用手纯属意思意思，没扒拉出什么名堂来，就探进去了，异物感令林静恒屏了屏气息。

察觉他身体的抗拒，陆必行也紧张起来，瞪住双眼看过去，眼神清亮无辜，满含心疼和不忍。

林静恒摇摇头，闭上眼睛，结实有力的小腿夹了夹他的腰。他那两根手指小心探过路后，便拔出来，深吸一口气，用自己形容肿胀得有些可怖的器官抵上去，磨了磨，感受到那里收缩的节奏，脑子便一片空白，有些不自控地挺身将自己送进去。

林将军不愧是钢筋铁骨般的男人，这点疼痛在他身上显出不足挂齿的气度，他睁开眼睛，抬手摸了摸陆必行的脖颈，示意他动。

陆必行却被他大腿本能的肌肉紧绷吓得不轻，不敢轻易动作，深怕伤害这个人，犹豫须臾，倾身安抚地舔了舔林静恒的唇缝，两人的唇舌便又交缠在一起，他方才慢慢挺动起来。

为着照顾林静恒的身体，这个吻结束后，他小心体会林静恒甬道中每一寸肌肉的反应，动作一下一下都像在试探，耳边听着身下人的呼吸，分辨他不轻易表露的感受。

身体的不适与心理汹涌的快感交织，折磨得他们都有些无奈。温柔的厮磨进行了许久，陆必行逐渐感到抽动顺畅起来，才试着加大动作。不料，未加提防的顺滑直接拽着他一没到底，直撞在一点凸出的硬处，林静恒浑身一颤，眼中倏然闪过一道光。

陆必行捕捉到他的眼神，心中一喜，撑起双臂，盯着他的眼睛，每一次进攻都冲那里去，如愿以偿听到满足的深喘与呻吟，他同样饱胀的器官耸在腹前，一跳一跳，铃口不断渗出液体，时有溅出，脏兮兮地喷在陆必行身上。

灭顶的快感倾盆盖脑，他们触类旁通地懂得了换姿势这等高阶技能，反复进出数次，脑中几度白光闪过，意识湮没在快感中，没完没了的欲望胶着融合，汗水和不知名的液体把这张原本干净整齐、一尘不染的床，弄得淫靡邪恶、伤风败俗。

陆必行忍不住俯身亲吻这个人，双唇颤抖而温柔，身体深处镶嵌，血管与肌肉传达彼此的爱与欲，崇尚精神契合的科学青年突然臣服于原始的探索方式，理解了“结合”二字。

他几乎要热泪盈眶。

高潮在他的哲思中疑似将要降临，他不自觉地闷哼一声，感到林静恒的肠道重重一缩，他吓了一跳，头皮发麻，就想释放，又怕伤害了这个人，忙惊慌失措地拔出，液体还是忍无可忍地射在了那外翻且晕着可怜绯红的穴口，把仍在惯性收缩的嫩肉弄得没法儿看。

他自己腹上也是一片白液，狼藉不堪。

林静恒仍旧眯眼看着他，潮红的脸色令他染上几分类型娇弱的气场，但那是绝对不科学的……陆必行咧嘴傻笑，抚摸着他光裸的肩头，动了动唇，便趴下去，大口咬下，又不忍真咬，牙齿轻轻磨了磨那片皮肤，片刻后，松开嘴，满足地搂着林静恒，听他心脏跳动。

他们都没有说话的欲望。

林静恒感到颈边淌过滚烫的泪水。

Fin.

2017.7.25 23:30


End file.
